


Haunted Sex

by Mr Wolf (MrWhiteWolf)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Spectrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWhiteWolf/pseuds/Mr%20Wolf
Summary: Sam wakes up to find himself all alone in the motel room and it’s weird for Dean to leave without even a note over the table. Of course he worries about his brother but soon Sam would find out he has his own issues to solve and a mysterious presence is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not suitable for underages. There’s a lot here about masturbation, sex toys, slight daddy kink, and a weird consented sex with an entity. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!

Being a hunter is not an easy existence more so if you have an overprotective brother glancing at you over his shoulder checking your every step but for Samuel, or Sam as most people call him, that was life and pretty much everything he knew. Nightmares and slaying monsters is the cut from which the fabric of his profession was made. Imagine the surprise when he woke up to find an empty motel room, the old-stained walls darkened to the fact that the windows were still shut, curtains closed. He let a small yawn escape, a tiny fragment from the sloth surrounding him after waking up. Usually he was a morning person, that day he seemed different, felt different. A tingling sensation running throughout his body.

“Dean?” his own voiced echoed throughout the room and back, leaving him without an answer. “Odd…” he added as he lazily pulled himself towards the side of the bed, scratching the lion’s mane that was his hair in the morning. Heavy feet carried the hunter towards the dinner table that could be considered the hunter’s base of operation. Blank papers and a lack of notes sparkled a sense of worry which was soon replaced by a guilty freedom.

“He probably left at night and went looking for a hooker.” Sam said to himself a little too much used to the sound of his own voice. He didn’t remember when he started doing that, talking to the air all of a sudden and waiting for a silent understanding, for the world to reassure his reasons. Still he went up and look over the bathroom just in the case his brother would have fallen unconscious on the bathtub –again-. Nothing but a cracked mirror and an almost empty toothpaste case to greet him, not even a single droplet in the sink to suggest Dean left at first light.  Sam’s theory was probably right but the abandonment sent a chill running through his spine making him shiver in place. “Oh well.” Words that didn’t sound as convincing as Sam would have wanted but soon he traced back his steps and let his body fall on the bed once more.

The Winchesters didn’t have an actual monster case on their shoulders and for the time being they were chasing after rumors of strange activity in some small towns all the way to Maine State. No deaths so far, only people with fuzzy thoughts and memory loss, yet the numbers were piling up and thus requiring further investigation.

However, right on that moment without the rush of impending doom and lives burdening the responsibility, Sam soon found himself feeling he could have a respite. Dean was not there, and the younger Winchester couldn’t even start remembering when was the last time he had some spare hours alone without his brother breathing down his neck like he was some kind of glass doll that could break in a miscalculated move. Sam grinned his teeth while he considered the chances of Dean suddenly appearing through that entrance door, small as they were. “I suppose I could just chill…” he finally concluded, hands going down his torso to rest over his undergarment in a relaxed position, not even a cold weather could convince him to sleep with a shirt on.

As soon as he closed his eyes, Sam’s mind started evoking the most curious images from a magazine he found on a gas station some miles back, no other than naked men right on the cover. All of them were akin to his likings, big broad shoulders and a firm grip that could hold a guy like Sam on his place as much as the other man wanted. His sexuality was a secret he had never told Dean, a lie buried deep within layers of games and irony and now it was surfacing as his hand gently patted the bulge between his legs.

“If the wolf is not home” he double checked, looking both ways of the bed, being a total paranoid at the idea he could have missed his brother on a particularly small room.  “Dean?” he spoke out loud once again, sighing with relief at the sign of no response. Maybe, just maybe that was the chance he needed to be Sam Winchester and not ‘Dean’s younger brother’. Dean would certainly have a stroke if he even imagined what little Sammy was about to do.

Both thumbs crawled over the skin and below the waist line, acting as hooks that took his briefs and slowly slid them away to uncover the legs. Sam’s arouse was so real and tangible that it made him blush as he traced the top of his manhood with the same finger he just used to undress. The stage was set and he was the only player.

“Okay” and a series of deep breaths before letting his low instincts win the battle. Sam used the left to wrap his own shaft for he had always loved that foreign feeling of his off hand.  He started at slow pace as the world seemed to acquire that kind of velocity and focused on nothing more than pleasure. Up and down, following silent directions of his mind that got him to slightly moan even though Sam was just scratching the surface of his desires.

“Dean would kill me but…” he gasped only to shut his mouth with a couple of fingers that suddenly tasted like glory. Eyes shut while he sucked imagining other things, a robust and strong man scent to accompany his doing. Sam was completely lost in his perception of a fantasy, pulsing from below the waist with every heartbeat held accounted.

There was no sound to interrupt him, filling the void with the grunting noise of his moaning reverberating in his chest. As every second passed Sam was breathing heavier, tracing a wet straight line from his mouth to the zone between his legs, spreading them apart. The muscles twitched and became notorious as he tilted his waist up giving room to that pair to touch what he liked to call his center of pleasure. Every inch of his body started burning the moment he laid his fingers in that entrance, soft and slowly circling around it in ways that made the skin crawl with happiness.

“Right there.” he almost begged to nobody just recreating that image in his head over and over again “You are going to do it to me?” Sam asked in a lecherous tone as he freed himself of his everyday shackles. No more pretending. “I want it.” There was a small pressure and his world became upside down when that single index invaded soon to be followed by his middle brother “Right there!” the longing in Sam’s voice was pure and crystal clear “Please!” and of course it grew louder as his fingers went deeper inside his body. He was smiling feeding his imagination and flexing his knees to create a better opening for his hand to fill him with joy.

“Lucifer!” Sam shouted not to call on God on that particular time. The pair was deep, touching a walnut sized spot as if his life depended on it yet it wasn’t enough, his body knew the truth, and the truth was he wanted more. Sam desired to be pinned down on that bed, feel a heavy chest over his body and a rough voice calling him names with each new pounding. He wanted strength, and he wished for something big that not even his fingers could suffice. Following that call, Sam inverted his position, shoulders and separated knees pressing against the mattress while his back arched in a steep angle. Looking back from over his shoulder was quite a sight if you could ignore the cracked painting of a prison like color.

“I’m ready” he continued and as his drove his fingers closer to his rear a sudden rush of adrenaline kicked in. Sam felt inexplicably like he was being watched. The feeling sunk deep at the bottom of his stomach making him look over the whole room. Maybe it was an illusion and not more than a residue of his fantasy but he just couldn’t shake it off, and what’s even worse, he started to enjoy it with a smile.

“You want me daddy?” he asked as his cheek flared up almost longing for an answer. At the lack of it Sam resumed the act with not two but three fingers.  The sheets were already a mess with the hunter shifting his weight and position every now and then, never stopping the movement of that trio. It felt certainly too good to the point he could feel his inside muscles stretching and clinging to his occupants. Sam was losing himself in lust but not enough to forget a little detail that would improve his experience even more.

There was a box in his belongings, a kind of safe that not even Dean could open –or maybe he specially shouldn’t try it-. Sam had the precaution to store it under the bed of every motel they went to, and of course it was right under him so he just had to make a pause to reach and unlock it. The contents were quite simple, three different sized dildos. The Winchester discarded the small one as an option, it was long since he had grown past it so he immediately grabbed the medium one, leaving the box and the largest to rest over his brother’s bed. Looking at that phallic toy made everything worth it.

Sam started by sucking it, on his early days he would practice deep-throating with that dildo and now he was showing that he had already mastered it. It didn’t take him much to have the rubber dick slick with saliva. He hadn’t forgotten or stopped feeling watched at any time, that and his readied toy, was causing him to go into a sexual overdrive.

Sam was soon again with his thick legs wide spread and the dildo pressing upon his hole, teasing himself before any intrusion. “I can’t wait any longer.” It was broken sentence, voice cracking as soon as he started pushing the toy until he was full of it. He was boiling inside and in that moment he didn’t want to ever let go of that dildo.

“Oh yes!” his moaning started filling the room like a concert at its peak. Sam’s hand was not able to stop pushing, tilting his waist for the toy to touch his sweet spot. Soon after, he had his eyes shut going full auto and only  driven by his sensations, wider and wider circles with his hand that left him with a new raw sense of opening.

_“Aren’t you a naughty one?”_

Sam wasn’t even sure if what he heard was a hidden thought or words that were actually spoken by his lips. Black spots of sheer pleasure clouded his vision yet he was certain that none was in the room. He felt a great deal of shame because he couldn’t even move with that dildo buried in him and not moan. ”Who is it?”

Nobody answered.

“Y-you like it, huh?” Sam foolishly challenged the voice inside his head and placed a pillow below his lower back exposing himself further to the emptiness of that motel room. “Enjoy” he couldn’t even explain where that boldness came from but it was enough to feed that guilty pleasure of being watched while fucking himself. Sam sped up the pace as he thought there was no going back, he had to finish or the sexual frustration would eventually destroy him.

_“You can feel even better.”_

Frozen in place, more so compelled without reason to draw his hands back and cross them above his head practically holding to the bed’s end. The cold steel bars were a nice contrast to his rising temperature. Sam cursed internally as he had to move his hips to keep up the pleasure but soon feeling the toy slipping away from him. He didn’t move nor didn’t want to retrieve it immediately, he was left gasping for air.

_“Shall we begin?”_

The voice was an identical copy to his and with a little extra spice that sent shivers down his spine. It was like hearing himself talking on a professional hotline, dirty and sexy in equal measures. Imagine the hunter’s surprise when a silhouette made its appearance and loomed towards him like if it was made from the same shadows that bathed the whole room. It was tall, bulky and Sam couldn’t find the will to move even as he watched an even darker grin directed at him. Nothing in that presence was sharp as it provided no details about who or what I was. Still locked in place Sam saw the larger dildo leave the box and gently fly towards his bed, floating at mid height as if an invisible hand was holding it.

He had never tried it before as he’d always found its size a little intimidating presumably thinking he wouldn’t be able to take it. Now the damned thing was directing itself towards him, it only took a blink to start feeling the dick’s head pressure unto his ass.

“Wait!” he wailed tense as a violin cord and his blush spreading towards his chest but he found out there was not a cease in the intent. “It’s going to…!” no way to ignore the width of the toy, fighting and even winning before he could set up a proper resistance. Sam was a loss of words and voice every sound stuck at his chest burning his lungs as hot lava. Never before he’d felt so stuffed in his life.

“Oh my…” the man felt ready to combust. The toy was pushing his pleasure buttons and beyond, overwhelming his senses and dumbing any pain he could feel. Sam was not able to shake the need or break the hold the creature had over him, every muscle rebelling to hear his plea to go against the pleasure.

_“Is it not good?”_ the shadows thickened as a night prematurely falling over day. There was a sick malice in that tone that sounded so alluring. Sam was at a dusk of his reason, driven mad by his own velvety voice. Over the years the Winchester had battled against a horde of supernatural beings and now Sam was losing war against an unknown really enjoyable enemy. The irony was insulting.

_“Let me help then.”_

Every ounce of strength and thought he was gathering to put up a fight and continue the struggle just vanished. Sam felt shattered as soon as the dildo started moving, burrowed in shame as he couldn’t think other than the fact he was actually delighted with the motion.

_“See? No harm done.”_

The voice was right and Sam soon found out he could move as long as the act aided the encounter. He was using both arms to keep his legs spread apart, melting at the sight of the toy moving towards his inside. It was great, farther than that, _perfect_.

“Fuck!” Sam had never been so hard in his life, wet and sticky even though he wasn’t even touching his cock. Deeper groans left his body, he almost felt as an animal in heat.

_“Anything to say?”_

“Fuck me!” the order was clear and the perpetuator replied in accordance. The movement was constant and surprisingly weighted for an item moving on its own. The sensation was almost real, as if a heavy man was pushing himself inside the hunter and Sam just couldn’t stop the sounds coming out of his mouth. He was in ecstasy, hands pinching his nipples and hips moving to receive the dildo at its fullest.

“ _That’s a hungry hole._ ”

Yes. _Yes it was_. Sam had no reason to deny it as he was only looking for ways for that false dick to go faster and deeper into him stretching his body to a new level. Pleasure was spreading throughout his system as wildfire. He felt stupid for not trying it before, as for now he was not getting enough of it. Pressure kept building from the inside, bulging his lower stomach with a new found hardness. Sam’s whole body was tense lunging towards an orgasm even though his hands were far off his cock, caressing his chest.

_“Almost there?”_

Sam gave a simple nod to that weird darkness and he must have done it right because he felt a stronger push down his ass. “There!” it was a simple demand and he was answered by a hot laugher. Every sound energized the man’s body, feeding him towards and overcharge. There was a sudden shift and Sam could even swear something else was inside him, slick and more malleable that knew exactly where to touch.

“I’m…!” no room for a proper warning. Sam’s cock throbbed and pulsed as his body arched in full tension. The first gush of semen bathed his chest in sweet a heat but the second went even further and gave him a surprised taste of his own come. Soon after his whole torso felt wet and sticky.

_“Good boy”_

The figure resided towards the darkness in the room, leaving Sam with a sense of physical emptiness. The hunter lifted his torso using his forearms, trying to get a glimpse on whatever that thing was but there was nothing to be seen and yet the dildo between his legs was very real.

“Sam what the hell?”

It was Dean’s voice who asked as soon as he opened the main door without knocking, bearing witness of a full view of his younger brother nakedness and slick disaster.

“Dean! PRIVACY”

He jumped on site burying the dildo inside and below his legs covering everything else with the sheets a desperately hugging the box to close the lid. Dean hadn’t seen anything, right?

_Right?_


End file.
